First Meetings
by maxbyfive
Summary: Violet starts at a new school and meets Tony for the first time.


Disclaimer: I do not own Violet, Dash, Tony, or anything to do with The Incredibles and am not making any money from this. This is set three years before the present part of the movie takes place, when the Parr family has just moved into town and Violet is starting new at school. She's eleven years old, Dash is seven, Jack-Jack hasn't been born yet, which is why he's absent from the story.

With that all said, I hope you enjoy the story.

First Meetings

Violet figured she would be used to this sort of thing by now. It surprised her that she wasn't. After all, this was the third time she and her family had been relocated and had to move to a new town. It was the third time she'd have to start all over again and forget friendships she had made in her previous towns, at her previous schools.

But it scared her every time. Every time, on the first day, she felt her stomach turn and her head spin. She spent an extra fifteen minutes getting ready for the day. She took extra long eating her breakfast, hoping to delay the event. She just knew that everyone who looked her way was staring at her, making judgements about her without even meeting her. She just knew that what they were saying had to be bad. And Violet hated being looked at and talked about. She wished she could just disappear. She would have, if it hadn't been her mother's strict instructions to never use her powers unless she was in danger. It didn't stop her during ceritan circumstances, but she knew it had to be very serious if it was the thing that caused her family to have to move all around the state.

She knew it couldn't be easy on Dash, either, but you wouldn't know it just to look at him. That morning he had been jumping around the kitchen in excitement, talking rapidly about how he was starting a new school and maybe he'd get a cool teacher and meet really cool people and could make cool new friends.

Violet wished she shared her brother's excitement. But she couldn't help feeling incredibly nervous. This was _junior high_ she was starting. People acted _grown up _in junior high. Junior high is when you meet _boys_. Violet had never had a chance to really develop a crush on someone before. They hadn't been in one place long enough. Her mother was determined to have the family stay in one place this time. She'd heard the conversations between them late at night, not because she was staying up late, straining to hear, but because she'd woken up to hear her mother and father yelling at each other.

It didn't happen often, but when it did, all she wanted to do was hide beneath her covers with her pillows over her head and pray that it would all go away. Dash usually slept through those arguments, he was quite a heavy sleeper. Once, though, just before they had moved, he had come to her door with wide, scared blue eyes, clutching his Buzz Lightyear toy and asking if he could stay with her. She'd nodded and let him climb in her bed, giving him a hug and soon he'd nodded off, snoring softly. Violet wasn't able to fall back asleep so easily, still hearing her mother and father arguing. After they agreed to let the subject drop and went to bed, she had stayed up for a couple more hours, thinking and worrying.

Violet shook her head to clear itself of the memory. She didn't have time to think about things like that now. She had to work up the courage to walk through the double doors of her new school.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, she pushed the doors open and saw a sea of people her age and older, all going about their own buisness. She breathed a sigh of relief and started down the hall to find her locker and her first class.

…

Tony Rydinger, meanwhile, was struggling with the lock on his locker. After a few minutes he managed to yank it open, banging his hand in the process.

"Ow!" He frowned and shook his hand several times, as if trying to shake out the pain in his knuckles. He opened the door and grabbed some books that were necessary for his next few classes, then slammed it shut again. He turned and leaned against the door, keeping a lookout for his friend, Mike.

Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye. And heard something. A voice. A female voice.

An unfamiliar female voice.

"Come on, you stupid little…Ungh! Why aren't you opening?"

Tony turned to his left and saw a very slim body connected to a head of long, shiny black hair. She was having the same problems he had been and was pulling up with as much strength as she could. The girl sighed in frustration and kicked her locker.

Tony decided to give her a hand, being the considerate guy he was. "Hey, you need some help?"

The girl turned to face him, a look of surprise and shyness on her face. Tony couldn't help but notice that the girl was very pretty, with wide, dark blue eyes which were somehow set off by her hair.

But at the moment she looked like a frightened rabbit. "Oh…um, I'm sorry…I just couldn't figure out how to get it open, it's my first day and I have to get to class but I wanted to figure out how to open it first so I wouldn't get stuck later, but…" She took a breath and sighed a little bit. "I'm sorry about being so loud."

"It's no problem, these can be pretty tricky. Here, let me help you out."

He moved over to her locker to work on it, and after about thirty seconds, he managed to get it open. He stepped back and smiled widely at her. "There you go, you just need to wiggle it a bit when you open it."

"Thanks." The girl smiled shyly at him and began putting some of her things in her locker. "Sorry again about being loud."

"Don't worry about it, you didn't bother me. I'm Tony, by the way." He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

The girl looked very surprised, and meekly took his hand and shook it. "Violet."

"Nice to meet you. You new here?"

Violet nodded, still looking awed. This confused Tony a bit, wasn't she used to talking to people?

"Well, if you need any help getting around this place, you know where my locker is," he said with a grin.

"Thank you." Her voice was very soft, almost as if she were afraid to speak.

She looked like she was about to say more, when the bell rang abruptly. Tony looked up at the clock slightly down the hall, looking annoyed. "Geez, it's 7:45 already? Oh well, do you need help getting to your first…"

He turned back to her and was very surprised to see that Violet was gone.

"Huh? Where'd she…" He looked up and down the hallway as everyone was rushing to their classes, leaving the hallway virtually empty. Very confused, he shrugged, figuring he'd see her later, piicked up his backpack, and started off for class.

Having turned invisible and hidden behind her locker door, Violet poked her head out and waited until the hallway was empty before turning visible and picking her backpack up to race to her very first class, smiling all the way.

Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
